Oliebollen Stories
by OverlordChocolate
Summary: Reveal one shots to improve my writing as a new year resolution.


**Hi there,**

 **Happy new year everyone! One of my new goals this year is to improve my writing and keep posting some new stories. I start with rewriting the old stories on my account and we will see from there. English is not my native language so sorry for the mistakes and I will accept feedback So review if you want, I hope you enjoy!**

'It's so much fun you came, V-man! We haven't worked together in a long time!' Jack Fenton shouted happily through the basement from Fenton works, enjoying himself while working with his old college friend, Vlad Masters, on the new and improved Fenton Bazooka. Vlad called him the day before asking if he could help working on some inventions to learn some more about his best friends work.

Unknowing to Jack, Vlad Masters wasn't excited. No, the half-ghost miljonair loathed the idea of being isolated with the big oaf in the lab, but it was neccesary for his plan. Yes, as spontanic Jack thought his actions were, Vlad already made the plan to sneak into the Fenton household by pretending to be intrested in Jack a month ago. Daniel, his half-ghost arc-enemy and son of Jack and Maddie, had a appointment with Mr. Lancer and his mother about the missing classes and low grades. So Vlad's plan was to work with Jack for a short hour, getting some more inside information about the weapons and stealing the new version of the Fenton Bazooka he heard about. The bazooka could make natural portals, a skill Vlad hadn't devolped but could come in handy for transportation to the Ghost Zone. Sadly, the new invention wasn't done yet. So, Vlad was already working with Jack for 2 hours to get it finisched and dreaded every single minute. He needed to get away before Daniel got home or his plan would be ruined.

While Vlad was deep in thought about how he could get away as fast as he could, maybe taking some blueprints or something. Jack was installing the power source, ectoplasm with a little electric battery next to the source so it would have enough power, which meant that the ectoplasm was full of electricity. Both men didn't notice that the Bazooka got very close to the edge of the table or the sound of the RV parking outside the house…..

* * *

Danny was irritated. The talk with Mr. Lancer and his mom was boring and long, they tried to get him to talk about why he skipped and failed a lot of classes, but he couldn't. What did they want him to tell them? 'Sorry, but I don't have time for school, I have to fight ghost sometimes because guess what? I am also the ghostly hero Danny Phantom. ' Yeah, that didn't sound like a very good idea. So he just played the roll of a typical teenager who just wasn't motivated and lazy.

Maddie parked the RV at the parking lot, while looking at her son. 'Don't look so mad Danny, it's your own fault, I really hope this talk has opened your eyes. We don't mean it bad, it's for your own future.' She kisssed him on his forehead. Danny moaned; 'Mom, that's embarrasing'. She smiled while getting out of the car, Danny followed her. After locking the RV, they made their way towards the front door.

'Honey, were are home!' Maddie anounced walking inside the house with Danny close behind. No reaction but they both heard some sounds downstairs. 'Let's bring your father some fudge .' Maddie said to Danny who sighed but agreed, so they Maddie some fudge from the fridge and then they walked down the basement …..

* * *

That's exactly when Vlad was not paying enough attention and bumped the table, which made the Fenton Bazooka fell. Out of reaction, Vlad bowed down and catched the bazooka. Meanwhile touching the power source Jack was working on, which shocked him. So he let go of the invention which also activated his ghostly powers, so a pink ectoplasmic beam shot right through his right hand, on his way to meet unknowing Maddie and Danny walking down the stairs. 'NO, WATCH OUT' he shouted trying to warn Maddie, who was walking in front. Danny, who walked behind his mother looked past her to see the ectoplasmic blast coming right to him and his mom.

So, Danny reacted without thinking, passing right through Maddie and putting up a glowing green shield. Only three seconde later the blast made contact with the shield, to fire the shot back straight towarde Vlad who catched it with his hand to asorb the power back. That's when Danny and Vlad made eye contact, both not knowing what to make of this situation. Maddie and Jack did the same, but a lot more suprised than the two half-ghosts.

'Fruitloop, I think you just made a 'grave' mistake.' Danny said, knowing the damage was already done.

Then turning slowly towards his parents ; 'I think it's time for some explaining, because you both look like you just have seen a ghost. Guess what ? I am Danny Phantom.'

'Oh butter biscuits….'

 **Thank you for reading if you made it to the end! I hope you liked it and enjoy the last bit of the christmas holiday! See U soon!**


End file.
